The Moments Never Known
by komodome
Summary: Not all the things that happen to Deku and company are made known. Some of what you see here are things happening in other lives. These are the secrets to be revealed. (One-shots series, Some AU, pairings here and there. Rated for unforeseen events. Mostly experimental writing.)
1. I'm at Mochi

**The first is just a ridiculous one-shot inspired by "Who broke it?" made by Wonderland Tea Party. Please don't end me.**

Midoriya Izuku was currently in a pickle.

His phone was on low power from downloading too many hero fan base and gaming apps, and between Kacchan using his laptop, Aoyama-kun burying the dorm living room in his sparkling lights, or Todoroki-kun simply having fewer outlets than personally necessary for him, he was running out of options. Who could help him with his electricity issue?

... there was one option, but it would require use of his precious battery power.

Izuku dialed Kaminari-kun's number.

...

Kaminari Denki was shopping when he felt his phone vibrate gently in his pocket, a setting he had given it for two people. He doubted Koda was doing anything but still pampering his pet rabbit. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

Izuku spoke in confirmation "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" Denki responded.

"I need your help. Can you come here?"

"I can't. I'm buying t-shirts."

"Alright, well, hurry up and come back here then."

"I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

"I can't find them there's only mocchi."

"...what do you mean there's only mocchi?!"

"It means there's only mocchi!"

Izuku felt his usually unlimited patience run thin. "Well then get out of the mocchi isle!"

"Alright! You don't have to shout at me!"

Denki walked over to the neighboring isle, only to find the same thing as the previous isle!

"There's more mocchi."

"What do you mean there's more mocchi?!"

"There's just more mocchi!"

"Go into the next aisle!"

...

"There's still mocchi!"

"Where are you right now?!"

"I'm at mocchi!"

"What do you mean you're at mocchi?!"

"I mean I'm at mocchi!"

"What store are you in?!"

"I'm at the mocchi store!"

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE MOCCHI STORE?!"

"FUCK YOU!"

 **R &R. Please don't send the mob.**


	2. Izuku's Punitive Side

**Takes Place after semester finals. A different take on Denki's poor reaction to Izuku's generous reassurance.**

Those that had failed he practical exams were extremely upset. Izuku, Mina, Kaminari, Sato, and Eijiro were standing outside their classroom, the latter four lamenting their losses, while the former tried to reassure them in whatever way he could.

"D-Don't worry guys!" He tried,"M-M-Maybe there'll be a last-minute twist!"

Of course, at that moment, Kaminari decided to fuck up. "Don't be a dumbass, Midoriya!" The electric teen then suddenly started to mutter, working his way up to yelling. "You remember what aizawa sensei said. If we failed the exams, then we'd have to skip training camp and go to summer school hell. And since we didn't pass the practical exam... If you guys don't get it, THEN YOUR DUMBER THAN MONKEYS!"

During this rant, Kaminari had wound up his right hand to poke Izuku in the eyes, for some stupid reason. What he did not count on was Izuku catching it easily, a disappointed scowl on his face. No one else was expecting it either, judging buy their expressions.

Izuku, meanwhile, was 110% done. He'd had quite enough of being the nice guy to complete jerks. He thought Kaminari was an okay guy, honesty. But he wasn't going to take crap from someone who, in his honest opinion, had no greater place among the best students than he did. So he decided he'd had enough. If Kaminari-baka wanted to cook himself in his failures, Izuku would help him with _that_ instead.

"You know what, Kaminari-kun?" He responded in a tempered tone, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "You're right. Perhaps I should try again." Izuku cleared his throat in preparation for his "rephrasing," suddenly switching to a tone that was pretty much universally associated with Katsuki Bakugo. "Hello, Charge- _Dolt_. How are you holding up with your consistently short-circuited cerebellum?"

"Just fine!" Denki answered with a fire of his own. "How's you're spine?"

The next few moments were in silence as all those observing the exchange looked at Kaminari with looks that said _Are you out of your goddamn mind?!_ They had all payed attention during the final exam for Katsuki and Izuku, and they knew the power he wielded, even if it was less destructive than before. They would have to take him a _lot_ more seriously, and, maybe, try _not_ to egg him on, in the future. Izuku, for his part, looked at Kaminari with a blank expression, but an enraged aura. Nonetheless, the electric moron's stance and expression did not change, even as Izuku activated Full Cowl without changing his own stance from leaning against the wall.

"... I'm giving you a five minute head start."

"Thank you." Denki replied earnestly. "I'm going to need it. You're very fast."

And with that, the newly named Charge-Dolt took off screaming, hoping to put as much distance between himself and the deceptively dangerous green enhancer.

 **Read and review. Don't be hatin'.**


End file.
